<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Crowns by Dogggerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158588">Flower Crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogggerson/pseuds/Dogggerson'>Dogggerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dont Ship Minors, Fluff, No Angst, No Romance, Or Miners, Toby Smith, Tommy Simons, Tommy and Tubbos friendship is the best, TommyInnnit, Tubbo - Freeform, Wholesome, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogggerson/pseuds/Dogggerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo go to the beach but then end up sitting on a hill making flower crowns</p>
<p>THIS IS PURELY A FRIENDSHIP FIC NO SHIPPING ALLOWED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fic so sorry if its bad but I tried</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy and Father Innit strolled up to the Smith household in the early afternoon. Tommy eagerly knocked on the door and without having to wait long, the door opened.<br/>
"TOBY!"<br/>
"TOMMY!"<br/>
The boys did their 'not so secret' handshake before Tommy and his father entered the house.<br/>
"Hello Mr. Simons, how was the trip over?" Mrs. Smith said as she walked down the stairs to greet their guest.<br/>
"There was slight traffic but overall pretty good." The adults began their boring conversation as Tommy and Toby tried to sneak their way to Toby's stream room, he had just downloaded a new game on steam and wanted to try and play it before they had to leave for the beach. Right as they were almost at the top of the staircase they heard a voice call for them both.<br/>
"Boys! Could you pack some snacks you would like to take with you? It would really help me out," Mrs. Smith then continued her conversation with Tommy's father as they made their way onto the living room couches. </p>
<p>Toby and Tommy sighed as they made their reluctant walk back down the stairs. Once they reached the kitchen the two started packing their snacks. Toby went to the fridge to grab a couple pieces of fruit and drinks.<br/>
"Do you want a coke or water?"<br/>
Tommy looked at him like he was an alien, "Toby what do you honestly think I would like to drink?"<br/>
"You're right," and Toby grabbed the diet coke and packed it in the cooler.<br/>
Tommy on the other hand went to the pantry to grab some crackers, peanut butter, and random chips that had a cool logo. As he turned around to put them in the snack food bag he saw them, the most delicious things in the world, Mrs. Smith's chocolate cupcakes. He was so excited he nearly dropped all the snacks in his arms immediately just to grab one. Toby saw this and knew he had to act quick or else the cupcakes would be done for. He hastily put the glass dome over the small plate of cupcakes before Tommy had time to even touch them.<br/>
"We're taking some with us right? You can't just have cupcakes and not let me eat one. That has to be against the law somewhere." Tommy pondered a world where cupcakes were free and always given to you. It definitely seemed like a world he would want to live in. He imagined all the different types of frosting he could enjoy before Toby interrupted his thoughts.<br/>
"Of course we're taking some with us, 1 for you and 1 for me" Toby grabbed 2 of the cupcakes and put them in a small tupperware<br/>
( or as he liked to call it, Tubboware) so they wouldn't be squished, and he tucked the small treats into the cooler. " I think that's all the snacks we need, we're only going to be there for a few hours. Mom! We're done packing the snacks!"<br/>
"Ok, we'll leave in a little bit!" Toby's mom shouted from the living room.<br/>
"You know what that means then, right?" Tommy raised his eyebrows and pointed towards the stairs. The boys both knew that a conversation between their parents could last for ages, so they both scrambled up the stairs to the stream room. Toby booted up the new game and they began the tutorial.</p>
<p>"why are you a plant? That's quite stupid, I mean who would want to be a plant" Tommy stared intently at the game.<br/>
"We've been playing for about 5 seconds and your already doing this." Toby chuckled as he began to move his plant root legs around the house. The entire game's premise was that you are a house plant trying to get back to nature. The first level was easy, you just needed to use your roots as legs to walk outside and you would be with your other plant buddies. The game got harder as you started farther and farther from nature and soon you were in the middle of a city trying to get to any sort of nature. The boys played for about 20 minutes before Toby's mother called them, saying that it was time to leave.<br/>
"The one time they had a shorter conversation is the time where we were about to beat the level." Toby huffed as he was forced to shut down his PC.<br/>
"If we had 5 more minutes I bet you we would have gotten to the last stage. I am a gamer you know."  Tommy said as he got up from the chair and stared walking towards the door.<br/>
"Trust me, I know you're a gamer," Toby rolled his eyes as he began to the leave his room with Tommy.</p>
<p>The boys helped to pack everything into the car. Towels, foods, drinks, and their paddle boards. It was a quick car drive filled with inside jokes that made the boys holler like hyenas and their parents roll their eyes with a slight smile on their face. As they reached the rocky beach the boys jumped out and took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air.<br/>
"Salty," Toby noted.<br/>
"That's kind of what oceans are known for," Tommy started to grab the cooler and haul it over to a near-empty part of the beach. Toby grabbed their board and followed behind Tommy. Once they were all set up, had their sunscreen on, and promised to their parents not to leave each other alone, they were off to the water. </p>
<p>"Do you know if there are sharks in here?" Tommy asked while trying to balance on his knees while on the board.<br/>
"You know what, I'm actually not sure," Toby answered while already standing up.<br/>
"Y'know that's not the most comforting thing to hear right?" Tommy tried to stand up but with his poor posture his balance wasn't that easy to catch. This resulted in him falling down and bringing Toby along with him. "This is the second time this has happened and I'm starting to think paddle boarding isn't really my thing, but its just a hunch" Tommy spit the water out if his mouth and tried to get back on the board.<br/>
"just a hunch you say," Toby struggled to get up and reached his hand out for Tommy to grab. As he was hoisted up he saw something he had somehow failed to notice the last time they were at the beach. There was a small looking hill near the parking lot. There looked to be a lot of grass, flowers, and butterflies. "Tommy look! It looks so pretty and peaceful, why don't we go have lunch up there?" Toby looked at Tommy with a pleading face.<br/>
"fine, I'm not sure I would have gotten the hang of this paddle boarding stuff anyways." They brought their board back to shore and put on their normal clothes. Toby told their parents where they were heading and they luckily agreed to let them go. They each grabbed a snack, drink, and a sandwich Toby's mom made. They also made sure to bring a towel and the cupcakes. </p>
<p>The boys made their way across the parking lot of the beach and over to the small hill. They quickly reached the top and found a small clearing to put their towel and food down. Once they were sat down they really got to take in the beauty of it all. There were many wildflowers around in the grass and with flowers came butterflies.<br/>
"Toby...don't...move...a muscle..." Tommy whispered slowly pulling out his phone.<br/>
"What what what!?!" Toby scream whispered. Tommy took a photo and showed Toby, there was a large butterfly sitting right on top of his head. "Oh, I thought you saw a snake or something," Toby reached a finger up to his head and felt the small legs of the butterfly move onto his hand. He slowly lowered his hand so he and Tommy could get a better look at the butterfly. It was about the size of his palm and had vibrant blues and intricate patterns on its wings.<br/>
"Looks pretty... in a gross sort of way" Tommy looked intrigued yet disgusted by how close the butterfly was.<br/>
"Don't be rude Tommy, I think you're beautiful Mr or Ms butterfly," Toby moved the butterfly slightly closer to himself before putting it on a nearby flower.</p>
<p>"Whatever, let's just eat some food, I'm starving already" Tommy went straight to the cupcakes and grabbed what he assumed to be the bigger if the two. As soon as he bit into the cupcake his whole body seemed to relax. The chocolate tasted better than any other chocolate he had ever had. The cupcake was so delicate it was like he was eating chocolate flavored air. The frosting was a vanilla buttercream that was just sweet enough to not overpower the cupcake. Although he wouldn't say it to his mother's face, he liked Mrs. Smith's baked goods a lot more. Toby seemed to be having the same thoughts because he had his eyes closed while he slowly chewed the cupcake with a smile on his face. The boys finished their cupcakes and moved onto their sandwiches, scarfing them down.<br/>
"Hey Tommy, have you ever made a flower crown?" Toby looked around at all the flowers of different color, shape, and size.<br/>
"Nope. I don't think I would even know where to start." Tommy leaned back on his hands having finished his sandwich and now reaching for the chips. Toby got out his phone and started to look up how to make a flower crown.<br/>
"It seems pretty easy, why not make one?" Toby stood up and began to walk around picking flowers while making sure he wasn't taking too much from one spot. Once he grabbed a good amount he went back to the beach towel and sat down. As he began weaving the stems of the flowers together he quickly had about half of the crown done.<br/>
"I bet I could do that" Tommy scoffed. He grabbed 3 flowers and looked at the diagram Toby was using. "so it goes over, then under, then under? Wait no, over this one, or was it under this one? I'm starting over," Tommy continued to mumble to himself as he tried and failed again and again. "YES!!!" Tommy nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. "I FINALLY GOT IT! Look Toby Its like the start of a flower crown!" Tommy was smiling ear to ear as he showed Toby that it looked just like the diagram from google.<br/>
"Aaaaaand... done!" Toby showed Tommy his completed flower crown.<br/>
"nobody likes a show off Toby. But could you actually finish mine? I don't want to be here all day," Tommy handed the little bit of the crown over to Toby who happily accepted.<br/>
"Could you grab a couple cute leaves, I saw a crown with some and it looked cool, thanks," Toby's eyes stayed glued on the flowers as he weaved them with expert speed and precision. "You got it Big T," Tommy stood up and made his way over to a tree a short walk away. He grabbed a few pretty leaves from the tree without much effort because of his height. Just before he walked back to Toby he whispered, "Thank you tree," and put a hand on the trunk. Then he meandered back to the towel and saw two finished flower crowns.Tommy took both of them and stuck a couple of leaves in where he saw fit. </p>
<p>Finally the time had come to put them on, they fit perfectly. "These are actually really nice Toby."<br/>
"I know, I've always wanted one and I think it was totally worth it." Toby said with a smile on his face. They both sat in comfortable silence until they saw a familiar friend. "Butterfly! You came back!"<br/>
"Pog." The butterfly landed on Toby's Flower crown and he saw a few more coming over to them as well. Then Tommy's phone started to ring. "hi dad... yeah... we'll be back in a minute... ok... love you, bye. Dad said we gotta go back to the car now," Tommy stood up and started collecting their trash.<br/>
"aww, well then I guess this is goodbye butterfly," The butterfly seemed to flap its wings with understanding and it slowly fluttered away. Toby got up and rolled the towel after shaking it out. </p>
<p>The boys both slowly walked down the hill not wanting to leave. They saw their parents had already put everything into the car and were waiting for them. They looked at each other and nodded. The bolted towards the car at lighting speed across the empty parking lot. They had to hold onto their crowns to keep them from flying off their heads as they barreled towards the car.<br/>
"I GOT IT!" Toby screamed as he touched the car door first.<br/>
"I was going easy on you," Tommy said while completely out of breath.<br/>
" I was holding the towel so I was at a disadvan- y'know what yeah, you could totally beat me if you really tried." Toby got in the car first with Tommy not wasting any time getting in behind him.<br/>
"I'm beat, I cant wait to take a nap," Tommy yawned<br/>
"same here," Toby's eyes began to slowly close. A couple minutes into the drive they both drifted off to sleep still wearing their flower crowns, dreaming of the wonderful day they had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if i will make another chapter but I think this is a good place to end it I think :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>